


Sotto Voce

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [730]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony doesn't like the pattern their relationship has fallen into, but can he stop it?





	Sotto Voce

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/01/2001 for the word [sotto voce](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/05/01/sotto%20voce).
> 
> sotto voce  
> Spoken low or in an undertone, as not to be overheard.  
> (Music) In very soft tones. Used chiefly as a direction.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #384 Pattern.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Sotto Voce

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” They’d fallen into a pattern of behavior that wasn’t healthy and Tony know it was time to put a stop to it.

“How can you say this is wrong when it feels so right?” Gibbs whispered into Tony’s ear, sensually nibbling lightly.

“Be serious, Gibbs. We both deserve better than this.”

“There is no one better than you.” Gibbs offered sotto voce, pulling Tony closer and progressing his seduction.

“Gibbs, stop.” Tony demanded, moving away. “We both deserve to be more than dirty secrets.”

Gibbs glared. He didn’t want to stop. Things were so perfect as they were. He knew it was the only way he could have Tony, after all. It wasn’t like Tony would want their friends to know they were dating. Being Tony’s dirty secret was all he could have. Anything more and it wouldn’t be what Tony wanted. Everyone knew Tony only wanted sex not relationships.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
